The Curse Upon Us
by Lady Sakia
Summary: A short story of the fall, and eventually redemption of man.


I am cursed

I The curse upon us am cursed! Cursed by God as punishment for the power I lusted after, knowledge, and a spirit that caused me to be cast out from the realm of the divine. It shut out my cries! It tempted me to accept it, and with it came banishment from the divine. And thus He can no longer look at me. I have become deformed, marred by death, a spirit inhabits my body. One I fight but cannot defeat.

This curse causes me to wage war with the ground from which God himself formed me. Pain shall haunt my children, and me, and the Serpent has waged war against my offspring. We are cursed with an enemy that will never rest till it fulfills out its vow of destruction against us. Worse of it is I have lost the immortality I was given.

So I was cast out of God's home, and the gates were shut to my cries. I was marred. But God was kind he did not hate what he created he hated the spirit that took over me. But the curse and the spirit kept me from what I once had. I tried, but I do not have the power to lift the curse or defeat the spirit. My blood was ruined, foul. God showed us how to cover this bad blood that runs ramped through our veins, to cover the evil deeds of the spirit that hides inside my flesh.

We had to conduct sacrifices and prayers, shed the clean blood of others; creatures created from the same dust as us, and of the air we breathe. By killing them and pouring their blood on sacred objects we could hide the curse, and hide the spirit. But even their blood would turn foul after a time. I was still far from the gates of God. Still no closer to being with him in his divine place. I still could not dare into the sight of God.

God saw that the blood of others though free of the curse, free of the spirit did not take the spirit from us or lift the curse. He gave us laws to try and bring the spirit into submission. Still it prevailed, it broke the laws, and brought on us further displeasure because it. The laws revealed the evil spirit even more.

The Divine God was not satisfied; He would have his people back. He called His son, His firstborn, one and only child. As He looked at His Son He saw perfection, pure blood, and a good and powerful spirit. The Son by the request of the Father, of God went and shed his blood. We took it upon ourselves to carry out our curse upon the divine. To try and make him like ourselves, though all he showed us was goodness and forgiveness. We marred his features by beating him, and scattered his blood in an attempt to defile it. Then we placed what was left into the ground, which we were made from. We killed the one the Divine Father had sent to save us. But the ground could not hold the Divine God. He cleansed the dirt by his blood, and he defied Death by raising Himself. He conquered the evil spirit, which caused disorder, and defeated death, which held the rest of my people from the gates of where God lives. He also defeated the Serpent who waged war with us, who sent his minions after us to stir the evil that lay within our flesh that fouled the blood.

Now the power we lusted after, the spirit we accepted can be controlled, and conquered. The curse he put upon us still remains, but only till our punishment is fulfilled.

One thing remains, accepting the Divine Son who willingly gave his blood to purify our own. He is the Cure to the curse, the Conqueror of the spirit that had reigned in our lives for too long. But we have to call on the name of the Divine son, Jesus the way, the truth, and the life. We have to ask forgiveness for the evil we allowed in. Believe in the sacrifice of his blood that allows us to enter his presence again. Then we will be saved and free to roam His courts, and again our cries will echo in His chambers, and our worship will gladden His ears.

Sill a journey remains to get there. We have fallen so far. The way is not easy. It is up mountains, through storms, across valleys where the sun may shine. Over rivers, that may try to carry us away, or a swim across the gentle stream. Others will laugh and may even try to defile us like they did to the Savior. They will scoff the One who will lead me. You see the Son returned home to prepare a room for me in the divine realm. In His place he sent another perfect one. He guides me till I fulfill the consequences I brought upon myself.

But there is another reason why I stay. To tell others how the curse can be lifted, and show them the pure blood to replace their own. So once my duty if fulfilled I shall be joyfully admitted into the divine where I shall live with my great Father God. My immortality will be restored, and the body I defiled made even better then before. Then my journey will be complete, and my purpose fulfilled. Until then I tell people of how to break the curse, and encourage them to take this journey too, because joy awaits in the journey.

11/02/2004

This is not the end. There is much more.

Inspiration, and backup

From the Holy Bible

(NIV)

Romans 1: 20

"For since the creation of the world God's invisible qualities-his eternal power and divine nature-have been clearly seen, being understood from what has been made, so that men are without excuse."

Romans 3: 10-12

"As it is written: 'There is no one righteous, not even one; there is no one who understands, no one who seeks God. All have turned away they have together become worthless; there is no one who does good not even one. "

Romans 3:23

"for all have sinned and fall sort of the glory of God."

Romans 5:8

"But God demonstrates His own love for us in this: While we ere still sinners Christ died for us."

John 3:16-18

"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son that whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have everlasting live. For god did not send his son to condemn the world but to save the world through Him. Whoever believes in Him is not condemned, but whoever does not believe stands condemned already because he had not believed in the name of God's one and only Son."

Romans 10:9

"That if you confess with your mouth, "Jesus is Lord," and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead you will be saved."

Also:

Genesis, chapters 1-3 John, chapters 18-20


End file.
